Greece's Day
by pielover3.14cherrypie
Summary: Another typical day for Greece.


**BLAH BLAH BLAH I'LL GET MY OTHER STORIES DONE SOMEDAY. . . I DO NOT OWN HETALIA!**

* * *

Greece's alarm clock went off and woke him up with a start. His cat, who was curled up with him, meowed in surprise. He stretched his hand over to turn it off without opening his eyes. What time was it anyway? He slowly fell back to sleep, but just as he was about to drift off, something interuptted his peaceful slumber.

"HEY FETA-BREATH!"

"Turkey. . . Go away. . ." Greece groaned quietly.

"NOT UNTIL YOU MOW MY LAWN!" Turkey yelled back.

"What time is it. . .? Six? Suck my balls, Turkey. . ." Greece mumbled sleepily.

"HAHAHAHA GET UP I HAVE MY-" Suddenly one of Greece's many cats jumped up from Greece's bed and into Turkey's arms, purring. "NO! I'M ALLERGIC TO CATS! YOU MAY HAVE GOTTEN AWAY THIS TIME, BUT NEXT TIME YOU WON'T GET SO LUCKY NEXT TIME!" Turkey said, running out of the room, dropping the cat in the process. The cat got on the bed and licked Greece's face. He smiled. _Well, I might as well get up, _he thought.

Greece slowly got up and slowly walked toward the kitchen, not before slowly picking up his cat. As a side note, it is six in the morning. Anyways, he slowly poured himself milk in a bowl to slowly make cereal. Then he slowly- you know where this is going. It was ten o' clock before he finally got out of the house. Maybe he'd visit Japan, who was staying at a hotel nearby.

He knocked on the hotel's door slowly. Japan opened it and greeted him. "Hello, Greece-san. Come in." Japan lead Greece in.

Inside it was a freakin' otaku's paradise. How Japan got it like that, and how he would get all that stuff in the plane to Japan, Greece had no idea. Yet he said nothing.

Japan sat down on the bed with Greece. "Japan. . . Did you know my country is the country with the most-?" Greece whispered, but he was interuptted by a Hungary nearly dying from a nosebleed could be seen with a camera out of the window with a confused looking Liectenstein. This is what happens when Switzerland lets Hungary watch Liechtenstein. Both the Japanese and Greek nations glanced at them, but they didn't seem to notice.

"What was that yaoi thing you mentioned earlier?" Liechtenstein asked.

She then recieved a long lecture from Hungary, who turned her attention away from the two male countries in the hotel room.

"Uh. . . That's. . . Nice. . ." Japan said, edging away from Greece. He looked at his wrist, which didn't even have a watch, and even though it was the middle of the day, he said, "I. . . Uh. . . Have a. . . Er. . . Dinner party to attend. . . So I have to go! Sayonara!" Japan said, quickly getting up and running out the door.

"Okay. Catch you later." Greece said.

He got up slowly and went out the door. He then slowly went out of the hotel and to the grocery store. As soon as the automatic doors opened, he found a smiling Spain. "Hola!" Spain greeted upon seeing him.

"Hello." Greece smiled and went with Spain into the store. They talked. . . And talked. . . And talked. . . And talked. . . And talked. . . And- you get the point.

As they went out with the groceries, Spain said, "Why don't you come to my coffee shop? There is even one in Athens!"

"Sure. . ." Greece said sleepily.

They headed to Spain's coffee shop, Spain leading Greece. When they got there, Sapin looked around and then realized, "Sorry! Looks like we only have instant coffee!"

Greece stared at him for a second before saying, "Okay. May I have some?"

"Si!" Spain replied.

He then poured Greece some coffee. . . WORST MISTAKE EVER. Even worse than the time when he gave Romano a _little _too much wine.

Let's just say the result was Greece may appear sleepy, but when caffine gets into his system, you'd never guess that he was ever sleepy. EVER.

I will not go into much detail about what happened, for it may cause. . . A lot of things to the readers. But I will say the next thing he knew he was on the ground in the middle of the sidewalk outside of a pet in a cat costume with a Flying Mint Bunny by his side. He was woken up by Hungarian cussing and Swiss threats and gun shots. It was eleven o' clock at night.

Greece got up and surveyed his surroundings. He then walked home and got in bed with tons of cats curled up cutely with him. He slowly fell asleep. That night he dreamed that he was a cat-person like one on Japan's posters, and that he was laughing at Turkey, making him mow his lawn. What a pleasant dream.

Another normal day for Greece has passed yet again.

* * *

**Hope you liked this! Reviews are appriciated!**


End file.
